1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle air bag deployment system and method wherein air bag deployment is adjusted based upon the sensed positions of a vehicle seat and adjustable foot pedal.
2. Background Art
It is known in the vehicle occupant restraint art to provide an air bag in the general proximity of an occupant which inflates in response to an impact signal generated by an impact sensor. Under some circumstances, it has been found desirable to vary the manner in which the restraint is inflated so as to provide an appropriate restraining force. This variation of restraint inflation can be accomplished by moderating the amount of inflation medium, for example, a gas which enters the restraint. It is also known to sense certain occupant characteristics to assist in determining an appropriate restraint inflation. Such characteristics may include whether an occupant is belted, the belt payout, occupant weight, seat incline position, occupant position on a seat, etc.
It is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for adjusting air bag deployment in a manner which is inexpensive and reliable.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for adjusting deployment of an air bag based upon the sensed position of an adjustable seat along a seat track and the sensed position of an adjustable foot pedal, such as a brake pedal or accelerator pedal.
More specifically, the present invention provides a method of adjusting air bag deployment in a vehicle having a seat adjustable along a seat track and an adjustable pedal. The method includes sensing the adjusted position of the seat along the seat track and sensing the adjusted position of the adjustable pedal. Deployment of the air bag is adjusted based upon the sensed positions of the seat and pedal.
Preferably, the air bag is deployable in first (low output) and second stages (high output), and the step of adjusting the deployment of the air bag includes sending a signal operative to enable or disable the second stage. The high output deployment includes first and second stages.
Also, preferably, the seat is adjustable between first, second and third zones, and the adjusting step includes disabling the second stage when the seat is in the first zone, enabling the high output (second stage) when the seat is in the third zone, and enabling or disabling the high output (second stage) based upon the sensed pedal position when the seat is in the second zone.
The enable or disable signal is sent from a driver seat track position module to a restraints control module. The driver seat track position module is operatively connected to a linear seat track position sensor and a pedal position sensor, and the restraints control module is operatively connected to the air bag.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a method and system for adjusting air bag deployment in a simple, inexpensive and reliable manner by adjusting air bag deployment based upon the sensed position of a seat along a seat track, and the sensed position of an adjustable pedal.
The above object and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taking in connection with the accompanying drawings.